An example of a transmission with a built-in brake of this type is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1, and includes a drive gear driven by an electric motor, a planetary gear unit connected to the drive gear, and a disc brake unit provided between the drive gear and the planetary gear unit, wherein a driving force transmitted from the drive gear to the planetary gear unit is braked by pressing side surfaces of brake discs of the disc brake unit with a pressure plate.